The Painter
The Painter is a character in Dark Souls III: Ashes of Ariandel. Location The Painter is locked in the upper floor of the library at the end of the Corvian Settlement. Guarded by Sir Vilhelm, he must be defeated to obtain the key that unlocks the staircase to her location. After freeing her from the library, she'll move to the attic in Ariandel Chapel. Lore Player first hears about Painter while talking with Slave Knight Gael,Slave Knight Gael dialogue her uncle,Painter dialogue at Cathedral of the Deep. He mentions his Lady residing in cold land of Ariandel. Ashen One's role is to show her the flame. Similarly, Forlorn Corvian Settler met at Corvian Settlement shows his enthusiasm upon meeting Ashen One, as this is the only person to show his Lady flame.Forlorn Corvian Settler dialogue. Painter was brought to the library's attic by Sir Vilhelm, who was guarding her and the key.Contraption Key description He was serving Friede,Sir Vilhelm dialogue who imprisoned Painter with Ariandel's help. Father is suppressing the flame with his own blood,Rose of Ariandel item description. hence only his and Friede death can make Painter able to see it. Painter relocates from library to Chapel's attic after opening the door. She's sitting in front of big canvas. During her dialogue, she repeats five times that the painting will show cold, dark, and very gentle place, which is going to be a good home for someone. Upon entering Painted World of Ariandel Drowsy Forlorn, first character met on a new path, refers to it as cold and gentle and fine home for forlorn ones, who have seen terrible things.Drowsy Forlorn dialogue. However, he doesn't describe it as a dark place, despite being a rotting bed and just fine home compared to goodly one, as planned by Painter. After Ashen One finds The Ringed City, Painter mentions she's waiting to receive a pigment colored like the dark soul of man. It is Blood of the Dark Soul, received after Gael's death by Ashen One's hands. The pigment consists of dark souls consumed by Gael, with blood seeping from his body.Blood of the Dark Soul item description. After receiving it she gently thanks Ashen One. It appears Painter has no name, as after player decision to answer her question by telling Ashen One has no name she replies that they are very similar to each other. She's awaiting uncle Gael return, unaware of his death. Dialogue Notes *The Painter is an infinitely respawning NPC. *Interacting with her isn't necessary to complete the DLC. She can even be ignored entirely in the library and still move to the attic once Sister Friede has been defeated. *Talking to her once she has moved to the attic, and then returning to the Corvian Settlement and talking to the Forlorn Corvian Settler rewards the player with a Titanite Slab. Trivia *Her dialogue after receiving the Blood of the Dark Soul implies she has no name at all. *Despite claiming to finish the painting, she will not paint throughout the whole game. *She appears to have scales visible on her face and feet, similar to those of Priscilla. Gallery The Painter.png The Painter - 02.png References pl:Malarka Category:Ashes of Ariandel: Characters Category:The Ringed City: Characters